


Apartment 13

by DrMorbius



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV), adam sackler - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMorbius/pseuds/DrMorbius
Summary: Adam Sackler - Halloween night - in lockdown is bored, and his neighbour above decides to pump up the volume of her music.when he ascends the stairs to complain, he finds he may have bitten off more than he can chew.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_ "Mr Sackler?" _

Standing in the doorway, he'd already taken a suspicious look through the spy hole at the woman who stood the other side.

_ "Are you in?" _

He was in, he'd like to get inside her too, so why didn't he open the door?

_ "Hmm..." _

The woman took a step back, bumped into the balustrade, turned abruptly, the look on her face changed.

Sackler held the door handle, began to twist and stopped.

She was the woman who lived upstairs, who passed him every day, who passed him with a look of scorn on her face, who dressed as if she were worth a million dollars.

She passed her hand over forehead, winced, ascended the stairs.

Sackler held his eye to the spy hole, forehead against the wood, regretting his unfriendliness.

Walking back to the sofa, looked at the large beaten brass mirror and sighed. 

His book bent open lay on the shelf, a copy of 'Journey to The Centre of The Earth', by Jules Verne, beginnings of research into the play on Broadway he'd been asked to co-star and understudy for Axel, Professor Lindenbrok's nephew.

The music above him had been low, all evening, now the volume turned high, bass thumping, ceiling light fitting vibrating. She was always so noisy, never chose music without a decent beat, never listened to anything 'Vanilla' like Cyrus, or Bieber or Swift. 

Sackler would sometimes be so distracted trying to work out the tune, that once or twice he'd stood outside of her front door, hand raised, ready to knock, ready to complain, ready to burst in on her, shout over the infernal din, take his payment for the sleepless nights, headaches and anxiety he felt as she'd passed him again in the hallway, smart briefcase in hand, suited and booted and looking professional.

So why didn't he answer the door to her?

He hated to think he was missing out on something on Halloween during Lockdown.

He hated to think she was playing music and fucking some high powered Wall Street type to the beat of 'Pretty Hate Machine' by Nine Inch Nails, or making love to mellow electronic "Violator' by Depeche Mode.

This time the music was so loud he didn't need to guess the tune.

She was singing it.

**_"Spaceboy you're sleepy now - your silhouette is so stationary, your released but your destiny calls, and I wanna be free, don't you wanna be free...?"_ **

Sackler threw the book in temper onto the sofa, it bounced and found a home underneath.

**_"This chaos is killing me, hello spaceboy."_ **

A pause, the beat thumping.

**_"Ground to Major bye bye Tom - Planet Earth is control on - do you wanna be free, don't you wanna be free, do you like Girls or...?"_ **

David Bowie and Neil Tennant.

**_"Moondust will cover you, will cover you, by bye love - hello spaceboy..."_ **

"I thought I was fuckin loud!"

Sackler shoved on a tee, angrily messed up his hair, shoved a johnny in his back pocket (It always paid to be prepared) pulled the front door open and ran up the stairs to apartment 13.

**_"I'm happy hope you're happy too"_ **

Shouted through the door.

Sackler wasn't known for his patience, yet as he reached the red painted door he hesitated. Tilted his head to the left, rubbed his eyes.

Was the music softer, had she turned it down?

Raising his hand to knock, thump, batter the door his hand struck something much harder. Pulling away in pain, knuckles bruised, bloody, stuck the fist into his mouth to take away the discomfort.

He looked up at the door.

It was gone.

He stared at the hole in the plaster wall he'd made, smoothing his left hand over the paintwork as he would a woman's thigh, stomach, breasts.

A solid wall.

\----

_ "Mr Sackler?" _

Opening an eye, sleepy, in bed, listening to New York, right hand in a cold ice pack.

_ "Are you in?" _

The music finally stopped, to his relief, mood spooked, fist throbbing, head spinning. The voice sounded as if it stood behind his  **_bedroom_ ** door!

Slamming eyes shut, pretending he hadn't heard the softness, the pleading in that question, tried and failed to put down a painful erection that had risen from the grave. 

She always looked so snooty, snobby, and delicious. Black suit, black shoes, red blouse, red lipstick lips and deep deep eyes.

Always looking at him with barely hidden disgust. When alone he'd used that look to throw one over his thumb, one for each time she'd passed him, that look in her eye was scorchingly hot, dripping with distain.

And he didn't even know her name.

_ "Hmmmmmm...." _

The voice retreated from the bedroom door, he heard a bump into the wall, a pad of footsteps into the living room, heard his book slammed shut, thrown against the door.

_ "I won't let you go, if I let you go - you'll slip into the fog" _

Sackler's dick twitched, that voice was in his head, it had to be, now it sounded as if it were directly above him, in the room, as he lay, nude, smelling of wood shavings, paint and the pizza he'd eaten for dinner.

_ "Let me" _

Closing eyes, felt the unmistakable caress of lips against his own, took out his tongue to meet those lips and tasted lip salve, Dr Pepper Lip Salve.

_ "You taste nice too Mr Sackler" _

He refused to open his eyes, hands fisting the sheets as the lips moved across his hot cheeks, covered in tears, tasting his skin, hot tongue licking the salt, humming gently.

_ "Mr Sackler, have you been knocking... knock knock knocking at my chamber door... for me?" _

Swallowing fear, inching his hand toward the source of sensation felt it withdraw, cold air tweaked his nipples, hardened in ice and erect.

_ "You're aroused, deeply aroused, all for me?" _

The image of red lips, red blouse, imagined black underwear, balcony bra, short style panties, smooth over plump skin, straddling him on wet sheets. Kneeling over his throbbing erection.

Was enough to send any sane man wild.

He managed a pathetic nod.

_ "Come on up, when you're ready, No 13, you know the way" _

Warmth and New York re-entered his apartment.

Tears of frustration coursed down his cheeks.

The voice had gone.

\---

Apartment 13.

Said the smart number on the red door. Standing back, Sackler was dressed, right hand in his pocket, throbbing against his dick.

If this was a joke, a Halloween 'Trick or Treat' - then he thought it in very bad taste.

Dr Pepper almond, god damn those lips were the sweetest he'd tasted. The softest he'd touched, the kindest, full of ardour, lust, promising sweeter things.

Sackler lifted left hand and knocked lightly on the wooden door.

**_"What is this that stands before me, figure in black which points at me, turn around quick, and start to run, find out I'm the chosen one.... oh noooooooooooooooooooooooooo"_ **

Black Sabbath boomed from the opening door, the warm blast surrounded him, smelling of incense, salt and, oddly, baking cookies.

**_"Big black shape with eyes of fire... telling people their desire... Satan's sitting there he's smiling............... watches those flames get higher and higher - oh no no please god help me"_ **

Sackler stood in the doorway, a faint light burnt in the darkness, not a candle, not a lamp.

There were two points of light now, green, burning bright, leveled at him.

_ "And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain _

_ Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; _

_ So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating _

_ " 'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -  _

_ Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door _

_ This it is and nothing more" _

Sackler said to himself as he pulled a hand through hair nervously, walked over the threshold. A silken curl around his ankles, he wore no shoes, it felt warm and welcome. Not air, but something solid, tangible.

A cat, the green eyes belonged to a cat.

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing"

_ "You know the poem Mr Sackler?" _

"Everyone does, or ought to..."

_ "Hmmm... down now Edgar... pardon my cat, he likes to try and trip up my visitors" _

A whisper of a name, spoken into Sackler's ear, a brush past his skin, as soft as fur, the empty black room, devoid of all light.

Only sense was touch.

_ "Whisper your name to me?" _

"Adam"

_ "I'm Y/N, put out your right hand, you've hurt yourself" _

"It's nothing"

_ "It's a broken finger and dislocated thumb, please let me Adam... change your mind you're always wrong" _

Sackler did as bid, he may as well have his eyes closed, he could see nothing, sense no movement, he smiled slyly as gentle cold fingers took his hand, felt kisses over the knuckles, a lick of warm wet tongue over his palm.

The pain disappeared.

_ "Better?" _

Said into his ear, the woman, Sackler could smell her perfume, was behind him now, how the hell did she move without causing the air to ripple, without making a sound?

_ "When you screw up your eyes, and screw up your face as I walk past you every day, do you know how handsome you look, to me, how I want to fall into you, drown in you?" _

The erection returned, he knew she knew.

"Fuck what am I supposed to do, what can I do but look disappointed when you look at me as if I'm nothing, a shit on your shoe, a bug in your hair, a bad smell in your nose?"

Bitter and hopeful, lusty spoken softly as lips nibbled his left ear.

_ "Wanna make it up to me?" _

"Make it up to  **_you_ ** ?"

Incredulous and bewildered, Sackler took a step back, met colder air, a cruel laugh filled the air, the cat meowed.

_ "You're ambitious, you're talented, full of passion, I need that passion, I can't let you go home now, not until we've... discussed something" _

The lips that nibbled were on the back of his neck, gooseflesh creeping down down down to his fingertips, aching to touch with, but careful, careful Sackler.

"What the fuck is there to discuss?"

_ "Wanna be successful, wanna be rich, wanna be adored?" _

"Who doesn't?"

A giggle, girlish and anachronistic in the blackness, a child lost in the dark, death in this room, and deliverance.

_ "Good, then we may talk business" _

The flash of light, Sackler threw up a hand to his eyes, blinded momentarily. 

Over as soon as it arrived, plunging him into a deeper black, as if drowning in deep water, felt his tee being pulled, sharp nails against his chest, raking the flesh, tempting teasing, talons.

_ "But first Adam, you pay me back for all the times I cried for you, lay here aching for you, your touch, your taste, your time. I lay awake with you beneath me, I could hear you fucking that stupid woman, I could hear her wailing cries. She really didn't appreciate you did she? Always moaning, always berating you, never wanting to share your fun, encourage your role play, satisfy you... so self absorbed!" _

The tee ripped from his chest, a movement so rapid it took his breath away.

_ "You think you can take me on Mr Sackler?" _

"I know I can"

_ "I'm really not what you call, conventional" _

"Who likes conventional, be yourself, it's what I believe"

_ "You have ideas above your station, I like a man who knows what he thinks and says it. Tell me Adam, what do you think of me?" _

The heat radiating, could almost be touched, Sackler held out his hand, it was slapped away.

"I think... you - are - a devil"

_ "And?" _

"I think - maybe you - are smiling at me Y/N"

_ "Maybe I'm crying, maybe I'm frowning, maybe I'm hundreds of things" _

A pull at the waistband of his jeans, Sackler panted and instinctively looked down.

_ "What else Adam?" _

"I think I want to fuck you"

_ "Patience... we've all night" _

Hands in his back pocket pushed him forwards, closer to a glow of dull red, his knee bumped into a hard object, laughter rang out in the silence.

_ "Careful Adam, let me guide you" _

The push towards the glow, his erection aching for a tug, those hands in his back pockets squeezing his ass, they would be so welcome on his dick.

So so welcome.

"Are you the devil?"

_ "Hmm?" _

"I said...."

_ "It's nice of you to think so, I'm flattered, but no, I'm sorry if that disappoints you" _

Sackler felt his body blocked, held out hands to feel a smoothness before him, just below waist height.

_ "Sit down Adam" _

He turned and did as bid.

_ "Open your mouth" _

And choked as a warm liquid was poured into him, thick and spicy, a generous amount of fluid which he swallowed, felt an immediate warmth and light headedness take over.

_ "Good, now rest a moment" _

Sackler was floating like god in his heaven, high in the stratosphere, each muscle ache, pull of anxiety left him, swimming in euphoria.

_ "You like that?" _

"What is it?"

_ "Never you mind" _

Sackler whined as the hands pulled his fly down, palmed his dick through his shorts and began to rub small circles into his balls.

_ "You like?" _

"Umm humm"

Speechless.

_ "You're very strong, I shouldn't be too much for a strong virile man like you" _

A second hand popped open the button, dragged at the fabric and pulled jeans to the floor with a graceful motion. 

Sacklers head span.

_ "Give up yourself to the moment, let me make this moment last" _

A tearing noise, a sharp pull to the left and his shorts were torn from his waist in one single action.

Whining in the dark, gasping for hot air, it never came, a constriction around his throat, Sackler tried to move his head. 

Found he couldn't.

"What - have - you done to me?"

He sobbed, sounded on the wrong side of alarmed.

_ "You are my last breath Adam, you're like a breath of fresh air to me, do you know how hard its been for me, to touch myself at the thought of you, to edge myself as I wanted you to do to me, how I wanted you inside me every waking moment, to part and never be parted, I am empty, so tell me you care for me, you're the first thing and last thing on my mind, here - I feel your heat, I want you to cum, I want to make it easy for you." _

Sackler felt a ribbon tied around his throat, a choker, not tight, just enough to stop deep breath in and out, to make the head buzz, the heart flutter.

The blood racing to his heart via his painful erection, now held by two cold, insistent strong large hands.

_ "I won't hesitate Adam, are you ready, cos I just can't wait, I've been so lonely, I've listened to you masterbate and wanted to watch you, to encourage you, to sink into those eyes, to help you, your sounds are delicious devilishness to me" _

The hands stroked, the hands caressed, the hands wove through his hair, pulling it instantly, fingertips pressure points, finding each damn sweet spot he could never locate when he wanted to.

Damn her, damn her to hell.

"What are you wearing?"

Sackler managed to gasp.

_ "What do you care?" _

"Are your lips red?"

_ "Which ones?" _

He sniggered, felt the ribbon tighten at his neck, then a sensation against his chest, she held the end in her fingers, each time she wanted to, she could constrict the flow.

If - she wanted to.

_ "Give yourself to me Mr Sackler" _

"Call me Adam"

_ "I'll call you other names in a moment... would you like that?" _

"I'd love that"

The hands cupped his balls, Sackler groaned audibly, deep, inside his chest, a roll of pleasure beginning to build, her fingers plunged between his legs, drew lines up and down his perineum.

"Shit woman, what are you?"

_ "That's a very astute question" _

The hands became less gentle, squeezing his sack, rubbing it in palms coated with a substance that smelt faintly of almonds.

The Dr Pepper lip salve came to his mind, gasping for air.

"Let me kiss those almond lips."

_ "They are about to get busy Adam." _

A kiss, wet, luscious just above his knee, another, then another another another... rising up his legs, they quivered, shook.

Sackler gripped at the bedsheets, soft, warm, scented of woman, felt the tail of a cat sinuously climb up his back, its flick and brush, sent lightning to his brain, heard a faint meow then...

Her lips took the head of his dick, kissed the tip, removed the pearl.

He yelled;

**"Y/N...!"**

_ "You approve?" _

" **FUCK** \- do I..."

A faint giggle, the cat's tail now caressing his upper arm, Sackler sank back to the bed, glad of the respite, his abdominals screamed for relief, he'd been so tense, now all he could feel were insatiable lips circling the head of his cock.

"Shit - do that more... harder... harder woman"

**_"_ ** _ You make one more demand of me I shall blast your soul to perdition, you understand me...  _ **_MR SACKLER?"_ **

The last two words filled his head with pain, the music of her, the scent of her, the deep longing for her, balled up and thrown at him in anger, he clamped his mouth shut, tried to calm.

Lips and hands withdrew, he was on his own in darkness, in silence, in cold.

A moment passed, Sackler half expected the swish of a blade above his body, him lying prone in the pit, the pendulum above swinging two and fro.

"Are you still there Y/N?"

Silence, even the cat had disappeared.

"Hello?"

Nothing, the heat pulled as if by some huge machine, out of the room.

Deep bass began to thump in the room, deep, in his heart, felt through feet on the cold wooden floor, a rap tune he recognised.

**_"Damn, where the hell was you at, damn why you comin in late - damn where the hell was you at ,why you coming in late, now she's standing over me I said I gotta go, turned around quick but I hung it up slow, what's the deal love what's goin on, I see it in your face just tell me whats wrong."_ **

A Tribe Called Quest, and yes Sackler had got caught, on this night.

Halloween.

**_"Well you got that girl on the side, what if I had a guy there too? Would your heart be broken boy, I wonder what chyou'd do?Are you telling me you got a dude who's loving you better than me? No but I caught ya ass so I guess I'm setting you free"_ **

"Y/N????"

A hand on his knee jolted him back to the bed; it scratched a line up his thigh, up his waist, up his chest to his neck. Gripped tight, pushed his head into the sheets.

Sackler felt a bare knee held up, pushing down between his legs.

_ "Do - not - move - Adam" _

A second hand around his neck, breath in short sharp gasps, the knee pushed into his groin, began to thrust.

_ "This was not part of my plan for you, I didn't expect to get quite so... attached... to you... Mr. Sackler do you know what you do to me?" _

Sackler had an idea, he had several ideas, and put one into action.

Hands flew from the bed, grabbed at anything above him, felt air, felt heat, felt nothing, arms met in the middle and fell to his chest.

Yet her hands were still around his neck.

He grabbed above his head, was she two people? Was she tag teaming him, was this some elaborate ruse, her best friend, maybe a sister, between his legs, she at his head?

It couldn't be, the thumbs were pressed in his throat from below.

A cold sweat broke out, eyes flew open into blackness, deep vantablackness. 

_ "Adam, you shouldn't have done that" _

"What are you?"

_ "The woman of your dreams Adam" _

The knee pushed again, eliciting a groan and whine, head thrown back to the bed, forcing himself to struggle against her firm grip.

_ "I love you more than you love me" _

"Fuck are you the kind of woman who doesn't appear in a mirror?"

_ "However I look, it's clear to see that I love you more than you love me" _

A stupid 'Electronic' lyric sung close in his ear, he could feel breasts brush his pectorals.

The hands let go, wandered down his neck, drew scratches on his breasts, noted each muscle, each dip, each swell of flesh till his ears rang, the bass of the hip hop tune had long disappeared. 

Silence reigned supreme.

The knee dissolved, leaving Sackler intensely aroused, close to orgasm, writhing on the bed.

"Do I finish myself off then?"

_ "Do what you like, I no longer care" _

He immediately took his dick in his right hand, as it met the engorged flesh the pain in his knuckles returned, harsher, deep intense heat, grinding bone on bone as if each had been snapped.

Screaming in pain and anger, he replaced with his left hand, began to pulse down his shaft, each drag, each pump never enough. Not enough moisture, not enough warmth, an empty gesture to satiate the need to release, get rid of the energy, to feel the endorphine rush and get the fuck out of this den, this cave, this black and red room.

_ "Your technique is hardly efficacious, you don't even fondle your balls." _

Sackler bugging out, his masturbation procedure was being critiqued?

"Fuck you!"

_ "Nice try Mr Sackler, that hand isn't your wanking hand is it, it's not easy with the left if you're right handed? Trust me I know." _

Again the criticism, in retaliation he screamed her name, began to pull harder and harder, each dry yank causing irritation, uncomfortable friction, burning, ticklish unfulfilled sensations.

The right hand hung limp from the side of the bed.

_ "Hard and fast, doesn't always work does it, all it does is numb you to the exquisite sensations from your nerves, the penis has over 4000 nerve endings in it, let them help you, let them talk to you, let them satisfy you." _

Sacklers hands were pulled violently above his head, pinned to the satin.

_ "Let me show you" _

"I can't see you Y/N"

_ "Then feel how I do this" _

The coldness was a shock, it soothed friction burns, numbed irritation, began to tickle in the way that's felt inside, a string pulled against muscle, causing the heart to speed up, brain to melt.

Sackler sighed satisfaction as the hands brought him on closer and closer.

"I - have - fuck - never felt like - this - be--arghhhh fuck fuck  _ ffffuuuccckkkkk _ k...."

_ "I'm flattered Adam" _

Her lips returned, tasting his hair, teeth nipping at his abdomen, flesh and bone, he was so high he didn't want to come down.

_ "I will deliver, you know I'm a forgiver!" _

"Are you my own personal jesus?"

_ "Not quite - no" _

The sensation as her lips took a kiss from his scrotum, one peck for each, her nose nestled in his crotch, the indrawn hissed breath, the mouth open, the spit, the lick, the nip, the mouth opened wide and his head resting between her lips.

Her tongue lapped at his frenulum.

And that was all it took, a gentle lap of tongue, a suck of air and he was floating, above his body, in the warm deep cookie almond scented air.

_ "I'm someone who cares, I'm someone to hear your prayers Adam, are you afraid to die Adam?" _

She let him go, she let him cum, she watched the ecstasy and smiled, he was covered in sweat, his own spend.

And he looked abandoned, and he looked exhausted, and he looked blissed.

And he looked hers, all hers, property of Y/N - for ever and ever and ever.

Transaction Confirmed.

_ "I want it all, and I want it now" _

Sat at his side, she rippled fingers up and down his chest, smiled as he shuddered, then returned her hand to his still erect dick and pumped again.

"Y/N...!"

Yelled to the dark, yelled to whoever was listening, she felt the cat behind her back, it meowed as if asking a question, she nodded, heard a drop to the floor saw it slink into the kitchen.

_ "Better Adam?" _

"Give - me - a..."

Hand up to wipe the hair from his damp forehead.

_ "You may have some light too I think" _

The dull red glow increased, just enough light to see the room.

Sparsley furnished, yet expensive, not overly showy, just comfortable, and deep deep red.

"Can I get up?"

_ "I don't know, can you?" _

Sackler felt limp as a glove, all muscles betrayed his orders, felt lips smacking kisses on his torso, decided he wanted to stay. 

The light revealed the woman who'd taken his soul, through his dick, and had it as payment, as bargain, as promise of things to come.

Silhouetted black against the red painted wall, her profile smudged, Sackler blinked his eyes, removing the lusty tears to stare at her again.

_ "You did very well this time Adam, now sleep" _

\-----

The sounds of New York in his ears, a consistent beep beep beep of his 7am alarm. Turned over in bed, kept rolling expecting to feel a body next to him. 

Instead rolled onto the floor of his own apartment.

Rubbing a bruised nose, looked down at his torso, the red scratch marks were visible but the skin had not been broken, he ran his fingers up each mark and remembered how they felt, his dick twitched as he showered.

The soap had been changed, he only noticed when he returned to the bathroom to find it full of the scent of almond and salt.

A mug of coffee in his hand, stood looking into his brass mirror, startled to see a message written on it in red lipstick.

**_Same time next week Mr Sackler?_ **

**_Y/N_ **

**_TBC?????_ **

**_You tell Me._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Electra - A Greek Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, Sackler find's himself out of work, a call from his Agent, and he is sent to an Audition which may change his fortunes.

_ “Take your place, if they could, these are the people in your neighbourhood! _

_ She slip She slide She dont know where to hide _

_ Dizzy little missy with a twinkle in her eye,  _

_ Bye bye,  _

_ Finger lickin good,  _

_ Kill you if she could,  _

_ Kick you when your down, send in the clown” _

Sackler stood in the rain, hopping from one foot to the other, hair wet, jacket sodden, he'd run through deep puddles of New York Streets.

Hung onto the bell again, turning to admire the gleaming black 2021 registered Porsche, parked outside.

"Shit man open the door I'm freezing my ass off!"

Oh see now that isn't the attitude now is it? 

You want the job, need the audition, since you and your so called 'Smart Ass Mouth' got you thrown out of "Journey To The Centre of The Earth" and out onto the street.

Agent called him to her office and read him the riot act on the Wednesday, sent him packing on the Thursday, he sulked on Friday, and Saturday and Sunday.

Monday morning and a phone call, the mobile looking impossibly small in his hand, it buzzed irritably on the shelf, waking him from a coffee induced coma.

"What?"

"Adam?"

"Who the fuck else it gonna be?

"Thought it might be that girlfriend of yours?

"Get to the point, things to do"

"Not too busy to talk to me then hot stuff?"

"What the fuck you wannntttt Gemma, I'm not in the mood for ssshit chat."

"I just wanted to apologise for my outburst Wednesday, I'm sorry okay, can you get that handsome ass to an audition if I give you the address?"

"What changed your mind, Divine Intervention?"

A nervous giggle on the phone, a pause as the agent cleared her throat, Sackler could hear her grinding her teeth.

"I know, I'm always wrong okay, shut up and listen, it's big, it's broadway, it's Greek, seems someone with more dollars than sense wants to try and resurrect that Tragedy of..."

"Just give me the address..."

\-----

Sackler found himself outside a Brownstone in Tribeca, hardly anyone else about, crazy for this time of day, the rain never stopped traffic in New York, yet this side of the city sounded muffled. Noises echoed off the buildings and bounced in odd directions.

It was like standing at the bottom of a deep well, life far in the distance, subdued light draining between his feet, rain washing the world away before his eyes.

Sackler was spooked, wrapped in a cheap denim jacket, jeans and Converse, the only things he found clean in the apartment. Running out of his building in double quick. Half hoping half dreading to see Apartment 13 on the stairs.

Sackler looked a mess, smelt like a fireworks factory, he'd not eaten, little sleep, deep dark rings around his eyes.

Hardly material for the Woman upstairs to even find remotely attractive.

"Mr Sackler?"

A man in grey flannel, corduroy brown jacket and deep crimson shirt stepped out of the brownstone, a hazy miasma of cigarette smoke surrounded him, gesturing to come through to a small living room on the first floor.

"Basement flooded, this rain!"

"Oh right"

This said as another man, same height and build as Sackler, exited the door to his right. Fury, and were they tears, in his eyes? 

Hands in pockets, envelope between his teeth.

"The last Orestes, please come in, may I call you Adam?"

"Sure - whatever."

Did he want the job, could he not at least make it look like he was interested in employment, even if it was in a play written between 430 and 415 BC?

"My name is Dent, Harvey and before you laugh I've heard all the jokes, sit, the director will be with us in a moment." Waving arms in the air as if trying to direct invisible traffic through the smoky room.

"So it's not you I have to audition for?"

Dent laughed, pulled at his shirt collar, an angry line of sores under the cotton which looked, to Sackler, as if someone had clung on tight the night before.

"I'm his assistant, the Director will read with you, know the play?"

"Intimately" Sackler lied.

"Excellent..." Drummed long well manicured fingernails on a large ornate desk which took up the majority of the room. 

It felt cold, smelt as if a 60 a day had lived and died in it, yet wasn't decrepit, the furnishings were lavish, expensive, over used.

Sackler sat lumpily and damp opposite Dent. If anything, there was money in this production. Someone had the funds to run this house, it wasn't subdivided, there wasn't any sign of multiple occupancy. 

The house was huge, expensive, and private.

"This isn't usually how I audition, they are usually at the venue Mr Dent."

"We have the renovators in at the theatre at the present time, auditions would be impractical as well as dangerous, I hope this hasn't put you off?" He added hurriedly.

"No... just... it's okay, just it took awhile to get here"

"No need to apologise, you were fortunate, any earlier and you would have been here for the Row"

"The Row?"

"Oh it's not my place to say, but a few minutes ago this place was ringing with shouts and crashing, Orestes left under a bit of a cloud, we've had some... issues... shall we say, with his sleeping with other cast members and the director won't stand for any of that, Orestes was caught giving one of the Ladies of Mycenae a..."

He cleared his throat tactfully

"Behind the Palace, so we've had to let them both go, shame, she made the most amazing Lemon Drizzle Cake"

"Oh right" Sackler swallowed sudden nerves, began to tap feet on the floor.

"No need for nerves, you look the part"

"Is there a copy of the play handy, I've left mine on the Subway"

Liar liar Mr Sackler, this is a great way to start what could possibly be a monumental waste of time.

"Here, I have one handy"

A Dover Thrift Edition of Sophocles "Electra" was placed before him, Sackler picked it up, read the 'Persons Represented' 

A moment to read was all the time Sackler had before the adjoining door was flung wide, a remarkably thin figure stood, hands holding either side of the doorway.

"DENT- DENT WHERE IS… Ahhhhhh"

"Mr Socrates - he is..."

Dent had a moment to scramble to his feet as Sackler sniggered, remembering a Bill & Ted Joke about that particular surname.

"Dent... ah so I see, yes he is... good Morning Mr Sackler, glad you could grace us with your mighty presence"

"Sorry, got the call half an hour ago" All his usual cocky ‘Couldn’t Care Less’ attitude evaporated, Mr Socrates reminded him of a Ray Bradbury villain.

"Better late than not at all... agent has told us all about your situation, shall we say, now has Dent told you anything about ours?"

"Sir, I've not had any chance to fill in Mr Sack..." A stuttered admission, began to flap around like a Austen Heroine.

Mr Socrates held up a bony hand for silence, Dent backed up against the wall, mouth clamped tight, looked at the floor.

"Good... Mr Sackler, if you would?"

Socrates stood to the side, looking the new Orestes up and down, a curl of the lip, a half smile and a gaze down his broad back, to his ass, which seemed to amuse, knowing that the wardrobe mistress would need revised measurements for the new greek god.

"You're not needed Dent, see to the arrangements and call Gemma back, we wont need any more of her product now... and see to it that ..."

Adam left the two of them discussing business, walked over to the front windows, three huge slabs of light filtering the rainy day through blue green tinted glass, the room looked sunk underwater. 

Sackler wanted to come up for air, instead was drawn to a huge picture on the wall above the empty fireplace.

"You like that?"

Socrates came to stand at his side, a firm hand on his shoulder, to reassure? Sackler wasn't ready as fingernails bit into the flesh through his jacket.

"It's a Paper Pool isn't it?"

"I'm impressed, the artist gifted it to me himself for a favour I granted him some years ago, does it appeal to you Mr Sackler, take off your jacket, its dripping wet."

"It does, it's simplistic, yet screams sunshine and decadent days by the pool" Shrugging cold denim off his shoulders, throwing it over the back of a nearby chair.

"Decadent, yes I think David would agree with you" Gestured to his desk, under one of the blue windows, Sackler stood at the end, tapped the metal with his knuckle and smiled.

"So... Orestes?"

"Yeah... my agent said you were looking for..."

"She gave you information?"

"Not very much, didn't have time, I had half an hour to get here, sorry I've not had chance to dress or read..."

"No need, we have your resume, we have a personal recommendation, and your measurements, what else could we need, but a few lines of dialogue will be enough to seal the deal" He picked up a spiral bound book, evidently the script, turned to a page and began to read.

"Page 44 from 'Thou hast found - hast come, hast seen those thou didst seek to see... I will read Electra..."

Sackler found the page and the point of insertion, took a calming breath, tilted his head and began;

"Yes, I am here; but hush, keep silence."

"Why?"

"Best to keep close, lest someone hear indoors."

"Nay but, by the ever-virgin Artemis, I never think to quail again at this, The cumbering plague of numbers feminine, that ever swarm within"

Sackler swallowed a niggling sexual excitement, he remembered this play for its strong women lead protagonists, this had to be fun, maybe just what he needed.

"O but remember that in women too, there lives a spirit of war; and thou hast proved it."

Socrates stopped to look over the top of his script, eyes hooded, slightly amused, Sackler felt a shudder run up his spine.

"Mr Sackler, why are you using an English accent?"

"Am I?"

"Yes, it's unusual you chose that, why?"

"I guess it kinda felt right, I mean I can't do a Greek accent, even if I knew what ancient Greek's sounded like"

"Hmm... intuitive, instinctive, handsome, just like she said... you have the part... no no no, no need for any more, she was right, you fit perfectly."

Socrates threw his script back on the desk with a thump, sat in his chair as if the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

Sackler stood dumbfounded.

"I can maybe try..."

"Try what exactly, you did what was needed, keep that up, you'll break hearts... there’s a copy of the script and contract with Dent, pick them up before you go"

"I'm done then?"

"Yes, I want to see you, bright and early, Monday, next week, Dent has the details, good morning Orestes."

Socrates turned his chair to the window, back to Sackler, who saw a thin single pillar of smoke drift up from the back of the chair, a lit cigarette, no, it smelt like a cigar.

And that was it... dismissed, acting part in his pocket, nerves in his throat, excitement in the pit of his stomach, and the ever familiar nagging feeling of anxiety behind his ears, just as it felt, when he got his first acting job, when Hannah was still around.

When Hannah ruined it for him, by making it all about her.

Sackler took a last longing look at David Hockney's Paper Pool, opened the door and disappeared, in quest of a script and contract of employment.

\---

_ “All my problems spring from my troubled upbringing, we need to go right back to the beginning.  _

_ Dispossessed from the outset, what you make is precisely what you get, mother dear it should be you who's sitting here, on this couch _

_ Ouch.” _

Two hours later rain had stopped, a clearing sky followed him all the way from the Subway station, the smell of fresh donuts and pizza dragged him towards the bodega at the end of the street. 

Ten dollar note later he felt better, a crate of energy drinks and a packet of coffee under his arm, walked back to his apartment with more spring in his step than he'd had since Wednesday.

A distance off from home, he watched a sleek black car, a Porsche, draw up outside the residence, a single figure walked out of the building, sassed her way down the stoop steps and stood by the car door.

Sackler stopped, mouth full of soda, eyes wide, heart thumping madly, watching as a thin pillar of cigarette smoke wound its way up into the sky from the driver’s seat.

The Woman in Apartment Thirteen stood on the sidewalk, bent down, rested her arm on the open window of the Porsche, talking hurriedly to the driver. 

Sackler stood, out of sight, surveying the exchange, he took another step closer to the garbage bins, pizza sauce on his shirt.

Had she seen him? 

He hoped not, regretting the impulse to hide, stamped his foot and cursed.

Walking back up he steps, her red soled shoes tapping the stones, into the apartment block, Porsche pulling away.

"You fuckin idiot"

Sackler realised how stupid this was, turned to look over his shoulder as a man pushing a half empty shopping cart ran into his back

"Whacha doin you assole, these are my bins, fuck off!

"Your bins?"

"Yeah mine, I has de intellectual property rights over all da bins on dis street, mine, contents everyfin, you wanna to check my credentials orficer?"

The man had seen too many winters outdoors, ragged jacket, dirty face, a collection of plastic bags protecting the priceless junk in his life, his shopping cart, bed roll on his back.

Spitting image of a part he had once, opposite Lucy Lui.

Sackler recoiled, a smell of unwashed body in his nose, staggered back and fell into the gutter. The slap and splash of puddle completed his look, a total fuck up, a trust fund goody goody gone bad, gone to the wall, 'Gone to the Dogs' as Jessa said to him once.

On his feet, picked up his groceries, decided the energy drinks were better with Bin Diver, left them in his shopping cart as he slunk back to his apartment, coffee clutched in his hand.

\---

At the top of the stairs, stood a cat... rolling its paw backwards and forwards under a pink tongue. 

"Edgar?"

Sackler tried.

The cat stopped its dry clean, opened and closed golden yellow eyes, stood, began to wrap itself around Sacklers legs, midnight fur soft, short, whiskers fluffed out, proud cat, confident cat.

Sassy cat, those evil, glinting eyes now piercing Sacklers soul.

"Hey puss, I've no catnip, but I think I've a can of tuna, you in you out?"

Opening the door, the cat trotted in happily and sat, right in the middle, of his sofa. A soft meow, a yawn, it looked as if it owned the apartment.

"Make yourself at home why dontcha, shithead"

Another yawn, closed its eyes, opened them languidly as the human occupant chucked off his shoes, tore off his sodden jacket and shirt, walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm making coffee Edgar, then a shower, be with you in a moment puss"

As he showered the odd day, and worse week, from his hair, wondered why he was talking to a cat, how it looked as if it understood everything, made him feel a little uncomfortable. 

A soft meow, Sackler pulled back the shower curtain to see Edgar lying in the bathroom doorway, twisting around on his back, making itself comfortable.

"Shithead"

Edgar jumped up, padded inside, paws on the edge of the tub.

“Meow”

"You cant get in here with me you stupid mog, shoo"

"He wont like it if you talk to him like that Mr Sackler"

Sackler grabbed the shower curtain back, covering his modesty, he had no idea why, he was hardly modest, yet the tone in the voice screamed;

Annoyed.

"You missed our appointment Mr Sackler"

Yes, the voice was annoyed, flat and angry, threatening and deep, he had to plan his next move if he wanted to stay alive.

"Finish your shower and dress, you look ridiculous"

He did as bid, pulling excess water from his hair, grabbed a towel around his waist, took a deep breath to walk back to the living room.

"I will wait while you dress properly."

Oh boy, this was no good, he wasn't long for this world. Shaking hands dragged jeans and tee onto his back, wet hair painting dark spots, a rub of a towel left him with a look which could be called 'wild' if his eyes didn't betray an inner fear.

The snap of a makeup mirror compact, the meow of a cat, dull throb of bass from the apartment above cut through the heavy silence, shaking his head tried to walk confidently from his bedroom, down the hall.

"Did he insult you Edgar?"

Her hand gently caressed his spine, tickling behind the ear, Edgar rubbing up into her fingers, Sackler knew how it felt, mouth watering, a familiar pull in his groin.

Sitting underneath the brass mirror, one leg over the other, black suit, yellow blouse, blood red lips.

"That cat..."

"Did I say you may speak Mr Sackler?"

The spat out command took the confidence, took the sass out of his breast, standing, half in half out of life, in his own space, his own home, a spark of determined annoyance began to burn. 

Edgar sat in her lap, rolled his head close to her crotch.

"Remember what I wrote, on the mirror, did you forget, did it slip your mind, did you forget my face?"

Not one word, mind blank, head swimming, took a step to the left, grabbed his stool to sit down.

"I did not give you leave to sit, remain where you are"

How dare she boss him around in his own home, how dare she tell him what to do, how dare she sit there ripe and ready, achingly beautiful, his idea of lust.

"And?"

Sackler swallowed hard, pulled a hand through wet hair, pursed lips and said;

"I forgot"

"You forgot?"

He nodded, hung his head, looking at her through the wet fringe dripping cold water on the floor.

"I apologise"

"Hmm... were you otherwise engaged?"

Her leg returned to the floor, swapped, unsettling Edgar, padding over to Sackler, paws slow, measured, soft silence filled his head.

"Yes"

"Hannah?"

"Yes"

"You accepted her apology again?"

"Yes"

"You're weak"

A panic unsettling his stomach, harsh cold walked up the spine to settle in the shoulders, a slump, sorrowful, remembering how Hannah had come back, under some lame pretence of borrowing a book, stopped after she was welcome, fucked him into the mattress yet again, and left soon after he fell asleep. 

In a pool of his and her cum.

"How incredibly foolish, I see you allow your cock to do the thinking most of the time Mr Sackler?"

"No, I've a mind, I've thoughts same as you"

Indignant ire rising, he felt she was letting him go, pushing him away, passing on his talents, he had let her down, she wanted nothing to do with him.

"I doubt that Mr Sackler, as much as it pains me, you really aren't worth my trouble, Edgar, come"

Standing, she walked as Edgar had, two steps away, looking into Sackler’s eyes, disappointed, aggrieved and disgusted.

"You still smell of her, you never will learn, pussy whipped, ignorant, foolish, self opinionated..."

"I love her"

"Do you?" Said over her shoulder, standing in the open doorway.

"I do, I mean.. I did... I felt..."

"Oh please, you felt sorry for her? Oh dear, the little thing has your dick in her back pocket, she strangles your talent, she thinks all you're worth is some cheap pornographic interlude, you fall for it, and your Fucking can be heard through the floor, as if you’re making up for something, do you find it necessary to bellow as you cum?"

Sackler shivered, Edgar was sitting on the rug, hadn't moved, was surveying the kitchen with interest.

"Edgar, come here" The woman tapped her thigh, a command had been given, yet Edgar ignored it.

A knowing smile on Sackler's face, walked in and opened the kitchen cupboard, took out a can of tuna.

"I promised him a can, can't go upsetting Pussy now can I?"

Stubbing her toe in temper, the doorframe taking the brunt of her annoyance, Sackler watched her return as he fed the cat, it had jumped onto the counter, now being stroked as he ate happily. 

"Good pussy, clever pussy, soft pussy... you like being fed do you?"

Sackler lowered his voice, just enough to sound sultry, swigging the heady brew of confidence, a warm glow in his belly, she stood behind him, heard her sniffing the coffee pot. 

"Pour me a cup"

"Say please"

"No Mr Sackler, pour me a cup, not a shitty mug."

"You've called me Adam before now"

"Don't push you luck, its already hanging by a thread"

"Cream sugar?"

"Cream, no sugar"

"In the fridge behind you, reach it for me, who's a nice pussy then hmm?"

She wasn't sure if he were still talking to the cat, an angry eye cast to his back, Edgar had entwined his tail around Sackler's forearm.

"Such a good pussy, so sweet."

The music upstairs had changed, when, Sackler couldn't be sure, now it sounded gentle, classical, calm.

"Had an audition today." He tried, she probably wouldn't be interested anyway, but it was worth a go. 

He wanted a repeat performance of a week ago. So much more unusual than Hannah, so much more exciting, intimidation and deceit, made for a heady mix of sexual stimulus.

"Did you?" She sounded bored, watching out of the window, down into the street, the rain had begun again, its patter on the window louder and louder, a sheet of water, casting shadows on the floor, street lights flickered on, hazy orange light cast a palid glow over her face, distended in anger.

Disappointed greed.

"Yeah, went well, got the part" The cat looked up, almost a proud gaze, almost a look of approval.

Almost.

"Lucky you" A cup covered in blood red lipstick stains thumped onto the window cill, part sloshing the hot coffee into the saucer, it boiled under her gaze, a smell of acid, pungent and deep caught in her throat. 

Anger, deep set anger, was also boiling, if Sackler knew what he was talking to he would have run from the room in fear.

"Orestes, it’s a greek play by Sophocles... its..."

"Electra" Bitten off, the word hung in the air, Sackler returned to the living room, coffee mug in his hand, sitting in the space recently vacated by the cat, he dared to pat the seat beside him.

"You know it?"

"Edgar, are you finished?"

"Shit is it raining again, it's gone black outside, might even be in for a storm" A mouthful of coffee, unaware the storm was closer than it looked.

"Mr Sackler" She turned abruptly, a heel turn, ripping into the varnish on the floor, a mark which would be difficult to polish out. "One chance, and it is the last I will be affording you, tonight at 9.20, are you in or out?"

A careless smile, a fragile indrawn breath, he tried to move, tried to take a disinterested mouthful of coffee, remembering the gentle touch of her fingers on his skin, fingertips which took him over, feeling as if he were underwater. 

"In"

The angry frown on her face, replaced by incredulity.

"A warning, Mr Sackler... do not be late"

He winced as those heels clacked over the floor, one two three four paces and she was gone, Edgar padded after her, tail swishing the air, a satisfied smack of the lips, it stood for a moment in the doorway, watching Adam wave goodbye. 

Edgar winked as he heard his name shouted by his mistress.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may extend this - if I find its popular, or people ask me to.
> 
> Who knows - watch this space.


End file.
